


Jamie’s First Pride

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff Pure Fluff, For the Sanvers Pride Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Jamie goes to her first Pride after coming out!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	Jamie’s First Pride

**Author's Note:**

> For @earpsflo!  
> Happy Pride Bea!

Jamie took a deep breath and looked at her relfection in the mirror. She was both excited and nervous although she really wasn’t sure why. She had been to Pride many times over the years, but this time felt different. She wasn’t just there to support her moms or to hang out with her friends. No this year she was going for herself, to celebrate that she was out and proud and no one could take that away from her. She was gay and she liked girls and that was okay. 

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. 

“Come in.” She said. Her bedroom door opened and Alex’s head peeked in before moving fully inside the room. 

“You ready to go, Jamie?” Alex asked her daughter softly, meeting her eyes in the mirror. 

Jamie nodded and turned around to face her mama, giving her a hug. “I love you, Mama.” The fourteen year old whispered. 

Alex smiled at her daughter and hugged her back. “I love you too, Jamie. Mom and I are both so proud of you, you know that?” 

“Thanks, Mama.” Jamie replied. “I’m proud of me too.” 

Alex placed a kiss on the top of her head, a feat that was getting harder to do as Jamie was growing and was almost as tall as she was. Maggie as it turned out was destined to be the only short girl in the family. Alex pulled back out of the hug and asked. 

“You got your backpack packed?” 

Jamie giggled and nodded. She held up her jungle green bag. “Yep.” 

“Did you remember the sunscreen?” Alex asked, knowing that was the most important item that they needed to bring with them. They had both got really sunburnt the year before, and they vowed to actually remember the sunscreen this year. 

“First thing I packed.” Jamie replied, frowning at the memory. Her shoulders hurt for days and her skin had felt stiff and uncomfortable. She didn't want to go through that again, at least not while Liz was there. Her face reddened at the thought of her crush. She was excited to see her friend at the event. Liz was newly out too and the two of them had hit off the first time they met at Jamie’s school. Jamie wanted to ask her out, but she was worried that the other girl would say no. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

Alex saw her smile, and resisted the urge to tease her. She never wanted to do anything to discourage Jamie to express her feelings. Alex knew that all to well and sometimes it still hurt. Instead she vowed to tell Maggie about it later and they could giggle over the fact that Jamie had a crush when they were alone. 

“Good job, peanut. All right then, let’s grab Gerty and get out of here.” She wrapped her arm around Jamie’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze before letting go. Jamie put her backpack on her shoulder and followed her Alex out of her room and down the stairs. Gerty greeted them with a happy bark, looking adorable in her rainbow bandana. 

“Where’s Mom?” Jamie asked, petting Gerty’s head as Alex looked for her keys and made sure that she had everything she needed in her own bag. 

“Mom said that she would meet us there. Her budget meeting ran late.” Alex replied, shouldering her own bag and grabbing Gerty’s leash. She clipped the rope to Gerty’s collar and handed the leash to Jamie. 

Jamie let out a small sigh, and then felt Alex’s hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her Mama giving her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Jay. Mom wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She paused.  
  


True to her word, Maggie met them there, just inside the gate. She smiled when she saw Alex and Jamie were putting on sunscreen, and after kissing her wife and giving Jamie a hug she snagged some for herself. 

Jamie smiled when she saw the t-shirt her Mom was wearing. It said: _I love my lesbian daughter!_ Then suddenly Jamie realized that her Mama was wearing the same one too. 

“Aww, you didn’t have to do that.” Jamie said, feeling like she was going to cry, but happy tears instead of sad ones. 

“Yes, we did. I know things haven’t been easy for you Jamie these past few years, moving cities, transferring schools, coming out. But we are so proud of the young woman you are becoming and we want to show that off.” Maggie said, moving closer to give Jamie a hug. 

“Thanks Mom.” Jamie said. She sighed and pulled away. “By the way, did Auntie Kara give you those shirts?” 

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look. “Yes why?” 

“Because she gave me one too. She told me to put it on when we got here, and I had no idea why, until now…” She pulled out her shirt and quickly pulled it on over her tank top. Her shirt said: I love my two moms! 

Alex wrapped her arm around her wife and the other one around Jamie. “Aunt Kara is sneaky. Looks like we all match.” She knew that Kara had wanted to be there but an emergency situation half way across the world had prevented her from doing so. Even still she wouldn’t put it past Supergirl to try and make an appearance with her Rainbow Cape, Dreamer too. 

At their feet Gerty barked, as if reminding them that she was left out of the matching shirts. They all laughed. Jamie quickly took out her camera and Alex asked one of the passersby to take a picture of them. They took several and after thanking the man that helped them, Jamie put away her camera. 

“Well shall we…” Maggie said, gesturing with one hand towards all of the booths. “Want to go look around and see what we can find before the music and the performances start?” 

“Let’s do it.” Jamie said, her eyes glowing with excitement. Giving her moms one last hug, she grabbed Gerty’s leash and together they walked towards the booths. The smell of food filled the air as they moved closer to the colorful tents and canopies. 

“By the way, Jamie… When is Liz supposed to get here?”Alex asked a knowing gleam in her eye. Jamie blushed. 

“In a little bit, she texted me on the way here that her mom was dropping her off.” Jamie said softly. “She was really excited to come and see what Pride was all about. It’s her first one ever.” She paused and bit her lip, a little nervous to ask. “I thought maybe I could show her around?” 

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look. “Sure, but stay inside this area, don’t go towards the beer tents, and keep your phone and Gerty with you.” Alex said. 

“Yes, thank you!” Jamie said, excitedly. Her phone rang with an incoming message, and she dug it out of her pocket. “She’s here! Can I go meet her at the gate?” 

Maggie nodded. “Before you go showing her around, come see us first, please… we will be right over there.” She pointed towards a booth that was selling t-shirts. 

“Okay. Come on Gerty!” Jamie said, taking off back towards the gate, Gerty right on her heels. 

Alex and Maggie watched her go, and after a second Maggie looked up to see Alex crying. Chuckling softly to herself, she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“You big softy.” She teased, but the truth was she felt it too. Jamie was growing up and it was bittersweet. 

“She’s just so beautiful and she’s got such a big heart…I’m so proud of her.” Alex said, sniffling. 

“Sounds like someone else I know… she got that from you, you know?” Maggie said, cupping Alex’s cheek in her hand. 

Alex laughed and shook her head. “No you… god I love you.” 

“I love you too, Babe. Now come on, let’s go find you a tissue before Jamie comes back. Can you believe our daughter is going on her first date?” 

“Does she know that?” Alex asked, pulling back from their hug and slipping her hand into Maggie’s. 

Maggie chuckled. “I think she wants it to be, but she’s scared that Liz doesn’t feel the same way. Little does she know that Liz looks at her like she hung the moon when Jamie isn’t looking. No, I think this is exactly the first date they were both looking for and what better place than at Pride.” 

“At least we know she’s safe here… or at least safer than out there.” Alex commented, hating the fact that her baby girl had already been made fun of of her sexuality in this day and age. She would have done anything in her power to prevent Jamie from going though that, but her daughter had handled it with a strength that Alex was simply amazed by. 

“Yes, and she knows that we’ve got her back. Liz’s too. They aren’t alone” Maggie ran her finger over a t-shirt printed with the pride flag. No matter how much time had past, the memory of that Valentine’s Day still hurt and she wanted so much better for her daughter. As if sensing her thoughts, Alex gave her hand a squeeze. Maggie looked up and gave her wife a smile. Holding hands they looked around the booth until a few minutes later, Jamie, Liz and Gerty returned. 

Liz waved at them shyly, her dark curly hair falling into her eyes. She was wearing a _Trans is Beautiful _t-shirt and it made Maggie smile.__

__“Hi, Liz!” Alex said, greeting the girl with a hug._ _

__“Hi, Mrs. Danvers.” Liz said, returning the hug. Alex had long since given up on trying to get Liz to call her by her first name. It had become a joke to them now._ _

__“How are you doing?” Maggie asked softly, moving over to get her own hug._ _

__She felt Liz take a breath. “Good, I’m good.” Liz said hugging her tightly before letting go._ _

__Maggie pulled back and gave her a smile. “Awesome. I’m happy you are here with us. Happy Pride!”_ _

__“Happy Pride!” Liz said softly. Maggie could sense that it was all a bit overwhelming and she remembered that feeling._ _

__Jamie came up towards them. “Can we go look around now?” She said eagerly._ _

__Alex laughed and got out her wallet and gave Jamie a $20. “Here... this is for food. We’ll go find a good spot to watch the concert. You girls can meet us there when it starts okay? Call if you can’t find us.”_ _

__“We will! Thanks Mom!” Jamie said, putting the money in her wallet before giving Alex a hug._ _

__“Watch out for strangers, and try to make sure that Gerty doesn’t eat anything weird.” Maggie added, give them both a quick hug. Jamie nodded and after a second of hesitation she took Liz’s hand shyly in hers and led the other girl towards the other booths._ _

__“Did she just…” Alex stared after her daughter._ _

__Maggie laughed. “Yep… looks like Jamie got her fearlessness from you. She knows what she wants and she goes for it.”_ _

__“Well, I hope she has better luck than I did.” Alex said, remember the bar fiasco. It seemed so long ago, goodness she was getting old._ _

__Maggie snuggled up to her side and pulled her down for a kiss. “I don’t know, Mrs. Danvers… seems like you were lucky after all.” She whispered before their lips met._ _

__“Happy Pride Maggie.” Alex said, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against her wife’s._ _

__“Happy Pride Danvers… Here’s to many more.” Maggie replied, with one last kiss. She slipping her hand into Alex’s once more and led her across the park towards the amphitheater, eager to find a seat to watch the concert, and cuddle with her wife while she waited for Jamie and Liz to join them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Sanvers Fam!


End file.
